


Expectations

by xalkyriie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, unedited, we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalkyriie/pseuds/xalkyriie
Summary: It's the impact that kills you.But not immediately.





	Expectations

Marinette expected many things.

She had expected to defeat the akuma and get back to Mme. Mendeliev's class.

She had expected the fight to follow the formula they always did.

She had expected to only need her lucky charm once.

But most of all, she had expected to die on impact

She hadn't expected the akuma to throw her off the tower when she went for cover to recharge Tikki. 

She hadn't expected her timer to run out right during the fall. 

She certainly hadn't expected that the impact would feel like swallowing shattered glass.

Alya expected a few things.

She expected to be scolded upon her late arrival to Mme. Mendeliev's. class.

She expected to get some decent, if not blurry footage for the Ladyblog.

She expected her friends to scold her for getting close to danger.

She hadn't expected Ladybug to detransform during her fall from the Eiffel Tower.

She hadn't expected her best friend to be the one to hit the ground, body crumpled and broken.

She hadn't expected to watch Marinette, her best friend and also her idol, die.

But most of all, she hadn't expected a small red kwami insist that she take the earrings.

Chat Noir didn't expect anything. He'd learned that it was better to have no expectations than to have them shattered.

However, he certainly hadn't expected this.

He hadn't expected Ladybug to be attacked when her guard was down.

He hadn't expected the girl under the mask to be his kind classmate with the biggest heart.

He hadn't expected the akuma to immediately dive for her broken corpse.

But he certainly hadn't expected the new hero, one with a fire in her eyes and rage written on her face, to start attacking the akuma with her fists.

Paris expected the cure to fix everything, and it always did.

Marinette was alive, but wouldn't take back the miraculous, wouldn't stop shaking, and wouldn't speak to anyone at all.

Alya was unsettled, she couldn't get her best friend to even talk to her parents, or to take back her earrings.

Adrien was worried, worried he'd finally found the girl under the mask but now she wouldn't ever have confidence again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is unedited and also written bc inspiration struck at 10pm when I was trying to sleep.  
It might not be comprehensible :/


End file.
